


A girl in port

by alinwndrlnd



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinwndrlnd/pseuds/alinwndrlnd
Summary: “It was Frank. How dare he come here all pleadingly after he abandoned her in that motel room days ago?”
Relationships: Frank Delfino & Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A girl in port

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt: "Guess who’s going to be a father?”
> 
> This work is a canon divergent continuance of 3x05-3x07.  
> Special thanks to Stanka and Kay for being so sweet and supportive of my work❤️.

”I love you” he whispered holding her against his chest. A warmth filled his heart as he cradled her. The love of his life.

...

Bonnie sat on the couch, catching up on some updates on the Mahoney case. It was all she could do as the recent news shook her to her core. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

The sickness she was feeling only grew stronger when she opened them. It was _Frank._ How dare he come here all pleadingly after he abandoned her in that motel room days ago? She saw him looking at her all concerned as if he could sense her uneasiness, so she let him in.

"I'm so sorry I left you" his face painted with regret as he sat down on the chair in her living room. 

"Was Laurel not home? She must have been your first stop. I'm just your sloppy seconds" she hissed. " _We_ are second" Bonnie spat out as she skimmed over her stomach with her hand. Her heart sunk immediately. She didn't mean to tell him. Not like this.

"What do you mean _we?_ Wait, you-?"

"Yeah,” she cut him off angrily, “guess who's going to be a father." Her own words brought a lump to her throat. 

She dreamt of a family she could call her own years before he teased her about running away together and starting one, but now she wasn't sure if it was something she wanted. Or something she was even allowed to want. Regardless of the joy in Frank’s face telling her otherwise.

...

 _”I love you” he whispered holding her against his chest. A warmth filled his heart as he cradled her. The love of his life._ He felt Bonnie's hand snake around his waist from behind.

"Hey you two, it's time to go to sleep" she hummed sweetly as a smile crept across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!♥  
> Feel free to give me your feedback :).


End file.
